


Confessions

by orphan_account



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Love Confessions, M/M, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-13
Updated: 2015-03-13
Packaged: 2018-03-17 14:29:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3532838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Realizations, confessions, and sex. </p><p>Oneshot.<br/>Not beta'd or Brit-picked.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Confessions

_Late again,_ John thought to himself as he looked at the time on his phone. 8:45 PM. He had asked Sherlock to have tea with him to celebrate the completion of their latest case. “Silver Blaze” he had called it on his blog. A wealthy business man’s prized automobile had gone missing.

 _Our blog. This is_ our _blog now,_ he corrected himself. He couldn’t take all the credit for it. He preferred it being their blog anyway. He liked the feeling of sharing something with Sherlock. Something that wouldn’t exist without both of them.

He paused for a second, and then began typing a message. It was to Sherlock. He wanted to tell him in a way that he would prefer to be told. He wanted to tell him now. It was a heartfelt message, one that explained just how much Sherlock meant to him.

His finger hovered above the “SEND” button. Why was he hesitating? Was he afraid? He locked the phone and set it down on the table. He would lose his mind waiting to see what Sherlock would reply with. This was something he needed to say in person.

He had asked Sherlock to be back home around seven. He wasn’t surprised, though. John was used to Sherlock’s less than punctual behavior by now. A slight grin crept across his face. He thought about just how well he knew Sherlock. Sherlock always chastised him for not paying attention to detail. But he did. He paid attention to everything. Especially Sherlock. He knew exactly how his voice sounded, how he walked, how he held himself with such confidence… John’s mind began to wander. He snapped back to reality as the kettle began to screech. Although he had told Sherlock to be home at seven, he hadn’t even put the tea on until just a few minutes ago. Sherlock was always late, but John didn’t mind.

He began thinking about the feelings toward Sherlock again. He felt a knot in his stomach.

 _I have to tell him. It has to be tonight,_ he thought to himself as he poured their tea. As he mulled over the possible outcomes in his head, he felt a sharp pain on his finger as the scalding water overflowed. He instinctively jerked his hand away, throwing the small cup to the floor, shattering it.

“Are you alright, dear?” Mrs. Hudson called from the hall.

“I’m fine. Just an accident. Could you bring me a towel?”

“Not your housekeeper, dear,” She called back. John chuckled to himself and headed towards the bathroom to get a towel.

As John was picking the last piece of glass from the floor, he heard the door open. Sherlock walked in and picked up a cup of tea John had poured a few minutes ago.

“Ah, thank you John,” he said as he crossed the room and picked up John’s phone to send a text. John felt panic shoot throughout his body as he raced over and seized the phone out of Sherlock’s hand. Sherlock stared at him for a second then took a sip of his tea as John deleted his earlier message.

“Something you don’t want me to see, John? Lewd message from a girlfriend of yours?” Sherlock said wryly as he held out his hand for the phone. John quickly erased the message and handed him the phone.

“Oh come on, you know I’m not seeing anyone right now,” John said, laughing nervously. He could feel Sherlock eyeing him up and down.

“I know, John. It was just a joke.” He turned and grabbed a piece of toast from the plate that John had prepared. Sherlock sat down on the sofa and began going over some notes he had from a recent case. John sat down across from him.

“Sherlock, can we talk? There’s something I want to say.“

“Can it wait a minute John? I need silence right now. Actually, could you pour me more tea?” John sighed and took the cup from Sherlock.

“Sure thing,” he said, wondering if Sherlock already knew what he was going to say. He handed the fresh cup back to Sherlock. “Listen, Sherlock, I-“

“John. Please. You can speak in a moment. Get me a pen from my room.” John frowned slightly and went into Sherlock’s bedroom and sat on his bed. He could smell his bedsheet. They smelled just like him. He had just worn it around the house the other day, after all. He thought about how strange Sherlock could be sometimes and he smiled. He loved everything about Sherlock. _Love._ He thought to himself. _I love Sherlock. I don’t think I’ve ever been so sure of anything in my life._

The clock on the wall ticked back and forth. John heard the door creak open. He jumped up, startled. How long had he been sitting there? He couldn’t get away in time, he couldn’t hide anyway. “Sherlock! I’m sorry! I didn’t mean to-“ John froze. Sherlock was standing there, wrapped only in a towel. Small drops of water ran down his slender body.

Sherlock walked past him and began rummaging through the drawers looking for clothes. “You took too long, and I needed a shower. This woman’s apartment was full of blood. The whole apartment. Not a body to be found. It’s the strangest thing.” Sherlock remembered what John had said. “Ah, yes, John. You said earlier you had something to tell me?”

John searched for the words. “I, um, yes, I did…” he was already nervous, and it didn’t help seeing Sherlock like this.

“Let me guess,” Sherlock said jokingly, “you were going to profess your feelings for me?” John didn’t say a word. Sherlock stopped digging through the drawers and was completely still. He had his suspicions about John’s feelings toward him. This reassured them. Suddenly, Sherlock felt exposed. Being almost naked in front of John like this made him feel vulnerable. He had never felt this way before.

John hesitated, then slowly walked up to Sherlock and placed his hand on his arm. Sherlock felt a chill go up his spine. Sherlock looked deep into John’s eyes. He could describe the most elaborate crime to anyone he met, but he couldn’t put into words the feelings he had for this man. He opened his mouth. “John…” he tried to say, but before he could get the words out, he felt John’s mouth press onto his. He was startled at first, but he closed his eyes. He knew he wanted this just as much as John did. He kissed John back with just as much passion as John had kissed him.

John embraced Sherlock and kissed him again, this time sliding his tongue into Sherlock’s mouth. Sherlock replied by doing the same. He hadn't kissed anyone in a very long time and let John lead the way.

John slid his arms down Sherlock’s sides. He could feel the muscles tense as he slid down to his waist. Sherlock stopped him suddenly.

“Are you okay?” John asked, worried. Sherlock didn’t say anything but instead began taking John’s shirt off. He ran his fingers over John’s scar.

“It’s kind of ugly, isn’t it?” John said with a chuckle.

“No. It’s not,” Sherlock said as he kissed John again. "It's beautiful."

John looked down and could see that Sherlock was hard. Sherlock saw what John was looking at and turned bright pink. John unwrapped the towel slowly and carefully. Sherlock sat back on the bed as John unwrapped the towel. His cock was actually quite small. John could see the head slightly poking out of the foreskin, and a small amount of precome had started to run down.

Sherlock blushed again and averted his gaze from John’s. “I’m sorry, I-“

John kissed him again. “It’s okay. You’re perfect.” John took Sherlock’s cock in his hand. Both of their hearts were racing. He could feel it rhythmically throbbing in his hand. He slowly rubbed the tip, rolling back the foreskin and revealing the whole head. Sherlock closed his eyes and bit his lip. John slowly worked his hand up and down the shaft, looking up at Sherlock to see his reaction.

John then kissed Sherlock again, and then worked his way down, kissing his neck, his shoulder, his arm, his side, and his hips. Sherlock looked down at him panicking.

“Wait, you don’t have to do that,” he said nervously as he watched John work down his hips.

“It’s okay,” John said, smiling up at him. “I want to do this.” He started at the base, slowly running his tongue up the shaft. He ran his tongue in circles around the tip as he ran his hand along the shaft. He heard a soft moan from Sherlock as he began to lightly pant. He took the head into his mouth and heard Sherlock let out an even louder moan.

“Oh, John…” he exclaimed as John worked his mouth up and down his shaft. Sherlock was panting heavily. “I want you…” he said. John looked surprised.

“Are you sure?” he asked.

“I’m very sure,” said Sherlock, as he took a small bottle of lube from the nightstand.

“Oh, I had no idea you had that,” John said, laughing.

Sherlock blushed. “I’ve always had it. Just as a precaution.”

John kissed Sherlock as he pulled down his pants. He was just as hard as Sherlock was. Sherlock looked down at John, studying his every move. He was larger than he was, and he could see it throbbing from seeing him like this. It was thicker than his, too, and he wondered if the lube would be enough for it to fit.

Sherlock laid back on the bed, and John motioned for him to move back a bit further. As he did, John got on his hands and knees between Sherlock’s legs and kneeled down to resume sucking his cock. John squeezed the lube onto his fingers, and Sherlock could feel his cold fingers sliding down his perineum. He hissed.

“Sorry, sorry,” John said, attempting to warm the lube between his fingers.

“Do you treat all your patients this way, doctor?” Sherlock had a wry grin on his face.

“Oh shut up, you git,” John said as he started to massage Sherlock’s hole.

The grin was wiped off of Sherlock’s face immediately. He moaned. “Oh god, John, just do it already!”

“Wow, so bossy,” John said, but he complied with Sherlock’s request. As he slowly pushed in, Sherlock moaned again. He slowly worked his finger in and out of Sherlock for a few minutes, and could feel him starting to loosen up a bit. He pulled out all the way, and the pushed a second one in alongside the first.

“Oh god, John,” Sherlock grunted as he got used to the new intrusion.

John carefully held Sherlock’s cock again, from where it had been laying hot against his belly. He stroked it several times, while simultaneously crooking his fingers inside Sherlock, searching for his prostate. He could tell the second he found it, as Sherlock went from relaxed and sunken into the bed to very, very rigid.

“ _God, John_. If you do that again, this is going to be over before it even starts.” He panted heavily.

“Okay, Okay. Are you sure you’re ready?” John asked.

“Yes, I’m ready, just please hurry.”

He watched John lube himself up and felt a bit nervous.

John slowly leaned down and kissed Sherlock, with all the passion he could put into it. Sherlock’s nerves cleared instantly.

He had the realization that this was John.

John wouldn’t hurt him.

He loved Sherlock.

Just then, it hit Sherlock with a jolt; He also loved John.

Before Sherlock could think about it too much, John lined himself up and pushed into Sherlock. He went very slowly, allowing Sherlock to adjust. John and Sherlock both let out a moan as John’s hips finally bumped against Sherlock. He began thrusting, very slowly, and John moaned again. He then realized that he was extremely close. He pumped Sherlock’s cock and angled his thrusts upward, trying to keep going throughout Sherlock’s orgasm; and if the sounds coming out of Sherlock were any indication, he was very close as well.

“John… John… John, _John, yes!”_ Sherlock began to pulse in John’s hand, and thick strands of white shot onto John’s hand and Sherlock’s belly. John knew he was about to come, and in a last minute decision, pulled out of Sherlock and stroked himself furiously.

“Oh God, _Sherlock!”_ He came in thick ribbons onto the sheets, and dropped, lying next to Sherlock. They were both panting, as the air around them cooled and they tried to catch their breaths.

“I love you,” John said as he looked over at Sherlock, who was practically comatose. _Maybe he’ll return the sentiment when he’s back with the living_ , John thought.

John got up to get a flannel from the bathroom to clean them both off with. When he returned, he cleaned Sherlock up, put on a pair of his pajama pants, and went out into the living room to do some thinking and check the comments on the blog. He didn’t think Sherlock would be awake anytime soon.

After a while, he heard his phone ding. When he looked at it, it read “1 UNREAD MESSAGE.” _Who is texting me at this time of night?_ He thought as he opened it.

“I love you too,

SH”

John smiled. Sherlock always did prefer to text.


End file.
